The present invention concerns a method of establishing rules for a device which is intended to be able to be used for generating decision support for decisions which determine the behavior of an entity and/or for controlling the behavior of an entity.
WO 01/52008 A1 and WO 01/52221 A1 describe a device and a system with a rule system concerning the behavior of a real or simulated vehicle. These documents describe different advantageous manners of constructing and implementing the rule handling for said behavior. The documents describe a device which comprises a supervising unit arranged to handle a rule system for a behavior, wherein the supervising unit comprises at least one storage member in which a set of rules is stored, a user interface comprising first means for presenting information to a user of the device and second means for inputting instructions to said supervising unit. The device is arranged such that a rule comprises one or more premises which shall be able to either be true or false and one or more predetermined and pre-programmed conclusions. The device is also such that said rules are such that each premise in the rule can be assigned an indicator which can indicate at least two different conditions, namely a first condition which means that the premise shall be true and a second condition which means that the premise shall be false. At least one conclusion is meant to be executed if all of said premises fulfill the conditions set by the assigned indicators. The device is further arranged such that the rule system is divided into a plurality of states for different parts of said behavior, wherein each state comprises one or more of said rules.
In particular the document WO 01/52221 also describes a method of generating rules for the behavior of a vehicle and/or of a driver of a vehicle. According to this method the behavior of a vehicle and/or of a driver of a vehicle is established by determining whether a plurality of predefined and pre-programmed premises are fulfilled and whether a plurality of predefined and pre-programmed conclusions are carried out at different moments in time during an imaginary or real operation of the vehicle. The result of this establishment is treated in order to create a set of rules. Said establishment can be done by detecting the behavior of a real vehicle and/or of a driver of a vehicle.